erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Myers vs Jack Skellington
Michael Myers vs Jack Skellington is the second battle of the Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Off-Season. It features Haddonfield's boogeyman and serial killer, Michael Myers, battling Christmas celebrating Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington. It was published October 31, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as Jack Skellington Tech N9ne as Michael Myers Lyrics 'Jack Skellington:' What’s this? What's this? A stalker standing right there? Who's he? Who's he? A murderer of his own care? Slashing and smashing all the families for years, The maddening of Haddonfield’s population for fears, Old screams still instill the viewers full of cheap thrills, I swear you'd be killed if you disappeared like your sequel! But you came back a Zombie, and with lyrics, you decayed. ‘Cause once, you were great, but how ugly you became. I’ve already battled a spookier, oogier Boogeyman! I inspire, while you do super-unnatural movies, man. So he's slicing up his peeps, as he's just another psycho, And he's lighting up the streets, just like another Michael. 'Michael Myers:' The Pumpkin King’s getting carved when the Boogeyman shakes up, Leave no remains to rake up, reShape you like the clay you’re made of! (Cha!) It’s the Return of Michael Myers - and he’s H20 times as homicidal! He’s Back, bringing better rap attacks than Jack since I was a child! (Cha!) Same routine year after year has this queer trying to play hero, Wrecking Christmas cheer, proving his puppet show’s a bunch of Zeroes. Mark your calendars - See now, they know what the Eve’s ‘bout! The day this Disney clown catches a beatdown in Halloweentown. But hear this, I leave scripts flipped and pricks slit like Judith. You’re in for a treat against my tricks, the real king of the Season of the Witch! 'Jack Skellington:' Face it: Kirk better beam up to Scotty and Spock, If he wishes to get dirty with the shoddiness he talks! It's kill after kill, making us all scream, Yet film after film, it's the same routine. I'm the spirit of Hallow's Eve; the hero of Christmas! The legend you'll follow, even Zero could dig this! I'm iconic of my people, your knife unleashes evil, I'm tearing you apart, and it looks like you're part beetle! 'Michael Myers:' Check my history - Unlike your pumpkin suit, I’m not hurt by fire, A manipulative liar can’t withstand the Revenge of Michael Myers! This fake Samhain can’t bring the same flames found in my game, Bringing a centuries worth of pain, break you like your Memory Chain! Reviving my Curse come October thirty-first, there’s much to see, (Cha!) Fuck with me? Bitch, plump to your knees and digest my Pumpkin seeds! (Cha!) I’m better squaring off with Krueger, leave this Elf on the Shelf! You’re just an sad emo fad who’s trying to scare Fear Itself. Trivia *This battle marks Michael Myers's first appearance. *This battle was posted in celebration of Halloween. Category:Off-Season Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Michael Myers vs Jack Skellington Category:TKandMit Category:The Flatwoods Monster